The Longest hours
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: A Nazi Doctor, katana wielding Japanese captain, American Badass and a Russian pilot may not seem like the best of Friends. But when Zombies begin kicking down the doors, they work together to kick ass and blow the shit out of Zombie's. But when they discover a child, will they protect him. Warning May contain chapters of complete Badassery!


**Hey Guys, The Other Guy here!**

**Dont know bout anyone else but I'm pumped for exo zombies, but the original crew from black ops still held a place for me.**

"Richtofen how many do you think there are?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen turned to the young American. It was hard to believe only two months ago, he had used the American for horrible experiments. "I do not no, but Nein. We could not fight them off off with this little ammo." "That is bad." Nikolai commented, in an almost mocking tone. For a vodka addicted Russian, Nikolai Belinski was an excellent addition to the survivors. "Even if we run down or ammo, we have our knifes." Takeo said. Takeo was a loyal Japanese Captain who would fight to his last breath if he had to. "We could use that katana at your hip, Takeo." Tank Dempsey said playfully. "Perhaps we can sneak past the group," Richtofen said, pointing out the exit. "But still how are we going escape the Der Riese facility?" "I don't know your the nazi doctor here..." Nikolai said slightly to loud.

The yellow eyed nazi zombie snapped its head towards the group. "Nikolai!" Tank Dempsey hissed to the Russian. The zombie took a step closer towards the group, uneasing them all. Dempsey raised his Thompson, hovering his finger over the trigger. "No, you will draw them all here. Allow me." Takeo said drawing his katana. "Ura!" Nikolai chanted. "Nikolai, it's Hoo-ra!" Tank said. Takeo took cover behind a small oil drum. He hit the drum with the katana's hilt, drawing the zombie closer. Tank watched on a smile spilt his face. "For the emperor," Takeo whispered to himself as he sliced through the zombies head. Before the zombie could shriek to alert the others, Takeo stabbed his combat knife in its forehead. "Expertly done, Captain Masaki." Richtofen congratulated. "That means something coming from a guy nicknamed the butcher..." Tank Dempsey said.

"Nikolai do still have the monkey bomb in your possession?" Richtofen asked. "Indeed I keep next to my vodka." Nikolai said pulling the monkey from his bag. Richtofen tore the monkey from Nikolai's hands. The monkey was thrown behind the pack of the nazi zombies. The group ran into the stare well. Dempsey kicked over the sand bags and Richtoften led them through the darkened tunnel. "Where are you leading us?" Nikolai questioned. "The DG-2 testing lab, let us pray the weapon stock remains." "Hoo-ra Wonder Waffles for all!" Tank chanted. The tunnel twisted to the right into a dimly lighted room. One DG-2 sat on a table. Scattered around the floor was some grenades. And sitting hoisted in a rack were a set of STG-44s, enough for one each of the survivors. Takeo threw aside his mp44 when he found the Ray gun lying in a long dead German. "With your side arm I will avenge you." Takeo said closing the Germans ever starring eyes.

The survivors armed themselves with the supplies in this room. Tank had a saddle bag full of grenades which he intended to end the apocalypse. Nikolai's PPsh-41 was backed up with the STG-44 and he had filled his grenade belt. Richtoften threw aside the weather rifle he had used and armed himself the the DG-2 and an STG-44. "Now what?" Nikolai asked the group. "We fight out way to the airfield." Richtoften commanded. "This place has an airfield?" Tank said. "Yes Dempsey," Richtoften scoffed, "Just follow me, it's to the east." The group walked through the tunnel, it grew darker and darker as they pushed on further. Takeo pulled a flare out, illuminating a small area around the group.

The howl of a zombie caused Takeo to drop the flare. Tank and Nikolai rasied there SMGs ready to fight through any zombies. Richtoften picked up the flare and the group pushed through the tunnel. Each step brought them closer to the light at the end of the tunnel. Dempsey began humming the tune of the long gone speed cola machine. Richtoften enjoyed the taste of the perk colas, he would miss the humble jingles they bought to this hellish nightmare. The tunnel finally ended. "Dempsey would you kindly seal the tunnel?" Richtofen asked. "With pleasure," Dempsey stuck grenades into the supports then pulled the pins from them all. Still with a mostly full bag. Kaboom! The tunnel was sealed. The group began running towards the large hanger, to there luck a single weathered bomber remained. Defences had been torn apart by the undead, leaving empty jeeps and tanks beside the hanger.

"How did the German forces capture a B-17?" Dempsey sputtered. "Group 935 managed to produce a German enhanced B-17." Dempsey smiled to Richtoften's comment. "Nikolai would you kindly prep the plane for take off, Takeo assist the Russian." Richtofen commanded, opening the rear cargo door to the bomber. "Good full of supplies." Takeo said, commenting on the ration and ammunition boxes piled high on the left side of the fuselage. "Dempesy strip the MG42 and its Ammunition from the jeeps, I will assist." "Sure Richtoften." The two managed to pile eight machine guns in the plane before the shriek of a howling zombie. "Dempesy down!" Richtofen yelled, tearing the MG from its holding joint of the jeep. He coiled the ammo belt around his arm and shoulder and began running back to the hanger. Dempesy ran with the heavy MG as the horde exploded in screams. Nikolai started the plane, Takeo held on at the cargo door controls ready to close as the two returned. The bomber was steered on to the run way as Dempsey and Richtoften threw the MGs and themselfs aboard. Takeo picked one of the MGs up and began mowing down the horde attempting to bored the plane. Dempesy closed the cargo door. With a sigh of relief Takeo dropped the MG onto the floor. "Ehh, Comrades we have a slight problem." Nikolai spoke through the the radio. Richtoften unhooked the radio. "What is wrong Nikolai?" "Come see from front gun."

The three looked through the nose gun. Thousands of the undead nazi's were sprinting themselves at the plane. Dempsey took position at the nose gun and unleashed the dual furry of the gun. "Nikolai take off!" Richtofen ordered. "Are you sure?" "Do it!" Nikolai pulled back the accelerator and controls, yawning plane up. "Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Nikolai ordered. Takeo took the seat next to the Russian. Richtoften sprinted for the back gun, only reaching it as the plane tilted up for takeoff. Nikolai laughed hysterically, not believing they had just done the impossible. He gave the young Japanese a punch to the arm. Both Dempsey and Richtoften sighed in relief as the plane levelled out. "Where do we go?" Takeo asked as Tank and Richtoften appeared in the cockpit.

"Russia, Reznov and the Red Army will hold a mighty line against the undead Nazi's." Nikolai said patriotically. "No, We shall land in Japan, it is an island less chance of the dead being there!" Takeo demanded. "I think he's on to something, but I think we need a larger gap of ocean between us. How bout america?" Tank offered. "Nein. There is too little fuel to make the distance." Richtofen said tapping the half empty fuel gauge. "No problem I drop us down in France or England." Nikolai offered. "I would be considered a war criminal and most likely executed!" Richtofen protested. "If we were too land in the German controlled region of France, perhaps you could all act a little in human and as if you were my slaves..." "No, that would dishonour me!" Takeo protested. "How about North Africa, there must be a few abandoned air fields?" Richtofen offered.

"Hoo-ra!" Tank said happily as the group all nodded in agreement. "Egypt, I know an Anzac base that hasn't been used since the Great War!" Nikolai suggested. "It is a good as place as any!" Richtofen said relaxing back into a chair.


End file.
